


But Hope Endures

by Ribby



Series: Darkness/Hope [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Viggo lies awake, and feels Aragorn grieve."
Relationships: SB/VM
Series: Darkness/Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202621





	But Hope Endures

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to "Darkness Falls," from Viggo's point of view. Still exactly 100 words (whew!), and there will probably be a third piece, although it's unlikely to be a drabble (too many things to resolve!).

Viggo wakes to Sean tense and sleepless by his side, not touching him. He rolls over and follows Sean's gaze... to Boromir's gauntlets.

Sean won't turn to him for comfort... for what comfort can chase away the cold darkness of death? But he will not give Sean up, not to darkness and despair, no matter the cost.

He gathers Sean's cold, stiff body into his arms, body to body, heart to heart, feeling warmth slowly return. Holds his gaze, kisses his forehead, lips. "Be at peace, Son of Gondor."

As Sean finally sleeps, Viggo lies awake, and feels Aragorn grieve.


End file.
